Drug Me With Your Wine
by xxIreland16
Summary: England is stressed and decides to take a break, only to come across a bottle of wine France had sent him before. What happens when he drinks it right as France comes for a visit?


"Drug Me With Your Wine"

* * *

England was sitting at his desk, pencil between red lips, fingers drumming away against the oak wood as his green eyes stared angrily at the typewriter, a blank piece of paper sticking half way out of it. A hand ran through his blonde hair and he sighed, pushing his chair back, letting the pencil fall with a clack. It was three days past due date and he still didn't have a story to turn in. Opening his fridge, he reached for a coke, pausing when he saw a wrapped bottle. His brows furrowed.

"Bloody frog," he whispered, ignoring the wine as he slammed his fridge shut. That stupid France had sent him the wine one day with no reason, and England had half a mind to toss it out the window, but for some weird reason he kept it.

Popping open his coke, England took a sip and paused, his fingers tapping now on the counter of his kitchen. Thoughts passed through his head, thoughts he didn't want. Taking another sip he found himself tossing the coke in the trash and reopening the fridge. His hand went directly for the wine and he pulled it out, frowning.

Attached to it was a note that he didn't bother to read. Now his eyes scanned over the delicate, eloquent words :

"_My dearest Angelterre. This wine I offer to you in love. As you drink each drop know that you are drinking each thump of love that courses through my heart for you. Enjoy the sweet taste. Yours forever, Francis B." _

England growled, ripping off the note and tossing it in the trash. What a cheesy writer. Unrapping the wine, he gulped, wondering if he really should drink it. After all it was France who sent to him. Who knows what could be contained inside it! Then again, it was France. The same man who always gave him gifts and there was nothing wrong with the previous ones...

"Fuck it," England stated, popping the cork and chugging it down. A slight tingle coursed down his throat and as it past, his chest warmed slightly. A chill ran up his spine and he found himself growing warmer as he continued to chug. Finishing already half the bottle, England was now panting, his body feeing as if he had been in an oven for over an hour. What was even more strange was the fact that his lower regions were burning, his pants feeling awefully tighter.

Just as his hand went to trail down to his button, though, his door bell rung. Cursing, England stumbled his way to the door, trying three times to open it before succeeding.

"Wha'the bloody - hiccup - hell do y'want?" he asked whoever was standing there. His eyes only widen when he saw France, smirking.

"Ohonhonhon~! I see you finally enjoyed my prezunt," France stated, pointing to the almost empty wine bottle held loosely in England's hand. England frowned and went to point at France, but lost his balance, falling on him instead. They both feel backwards with France on his back and England on top of him. As France went to lift up his knee to help him stand, England let out a loud moan. France paused, feeling the hard member poking at his knee through England's pants.

"Well, well, well, mon angelterre. It seems you have a problem, no? 'Ow 'bout I help you fix it?" England shook his head as he tried to stand, only to end up straddling France in the process.

"Like'ell I'd let y'touch me," England slurred out. France smirked and grabbed the blonde's hips, forcing them to grind into his own hard on. England moaned when their two members met, his hips moving on their own now.

"Fuck!" he moaned out, his head tossed back as he continued to grind against France. France was enjoying the ride, but realized that they were still in the doorway, opened for anyone to see. Grabbing England, he stood up, carrying the brit inside bridal style.

"Sorry, mon cher, but it would be better if we carried zis to ze bed, no?" France whispered into England's ear, making the blonde shiver and wrap his arms around France. Once inside England's bedroom, France tossed the brit onto the bed and climbed on top of him, automatically attacking those plump red lips. England moaned into the kiss, already lifting his hips to meet Francis, wanting that loss friction from earlier. France chuckled, and pushed England's hips back down, breaking the kiss.

"In time, mon cher, be patient." England groaned.

"S-stupid frog, I don't want to be-be - aaaaahn~! England's words were lost as France was already plunging down on his hard member with those warm lips, bringing England into his hot mouth. France smirked and brough this head back up, sucking as he did. He let England's member go with a pop before sucking it back in, working up and down the shaft with his tongue.

England was now moaning louder, his hand curling in the sheets as his body was overflowing with pleasure. In drunken mind, he bucked his hips up, wanting more. "Fuck, FRANCE! Jus'urry up and fuck me~!"

France paused as he heard England's voice, that angelic voice sounding so husky and sexy that it made his member weep with pre-cum. Tearing England's pants off all the way, France hurried to pull his own off as his hand went into his shirt pocket for the lube and condom he always kept on him. Once his pants were off, he poured some lube onto his fingers, lifting England's legs to get better access to his ass.

England moaned as one finger entered him, plunging deep. He gasped as it wiggled inside, the second one joining it before the third finally shoved in.

"Oooohn~! Francis~!" England panted as France's fingers pumped in and out of him. France felt himself shiver at England's voice and quickly removed his fingers as he lined up his member. England whined at the lost but was back to moaning as France slowly shoved his cock deep inside of him.

"Oooh~! Mon Angelterre~! So tight," France groaned, enjoying the heat and tightness around his cock as he seated himself all the way into those warm caverns. He paused to wait for England to adjust, but suddenly England was already moving his hips, wanting France to start fucking him.

Taking the hint, France pulled out till only the tip remained in, then slammed back into the tight walls, drawing a long, loud moan from England's lips. France repeated his actions, setting a fast pace and never letting up as he went deeper and harder.

"OOOOH! FRANCIS! FUUUUCK~!" England screamed as France hit his prostate. France smirked and continued hitting at that angle, making scream after scream flow from the beautiful blonde beneath him. Suddenly England felt his stomach tighten and his back began to arch on its own.

" FRANCIS~!" England screamed as his seed released into the air, landing on his stomach and chest. France growned as England's walls tightened around him, preventing him from moving. He tried thrusting a couple more times before finally cumming inside England, groaning out the brit's name as he did.

Pulling out, France collasped beside England, both their breaths matching as they panted. England finally caught his breath and turned to France, the drunkness and lust wearing off. His eyes narrowed and he frowned. France could only smile.

"What the bloody hell did you put in that wine?" England demanded, wishing he could sit up to beat the frog, but found he couldn't move. France only turned and wrapped his arms around England, spooning the brit as he kissed his neck.

"Only my love, mon angelterre," he whispered, kissing England once more before watching the blonde slowly fall asleep, his body giving in to exhaustion. France smiled more and settled onto the pillow, tightening his arms slightly as he followed into the deep sleep.


End file.
